Huntbastian Week 2013
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: 6 Drabbles/Oneshots for the days of Huntbastian Week 2013 (27 Jan to 2 Feb). No running theme throughout. Not doing day 3, because I cannot write the concept, and I don't really like it either.


Tuesdays are always the worst.

Sebastian wants to win just as much as anyone, and he isn't averse to a little bit of dishonesty, but even he can't bring himself to enjoy the new regime. It's not that he's a stranger to injections, and he's definitely not scared of them (if anything, he gets a bit of a thrill from the prick of a needle).

It's simply the fact that, for those 10 seconds, he closer to Hunter than he's ever allowed to be otherwise.

And for those few moments, he's vulnerable. It's more than just an injection. Hunter is allowed to manhandle his skin, pull it every-which-way, knead it lightly to find the right piece of tissue, and press into it to guide the needle on its way.

And when a (hot) guy is massaging him like that, it's no wonder that Sebastian falls for him hard.

* * *

It takes a few weeks, but Sebastian soon realises that Hunter treats him differently to the rest of the club.

He runs his hand lightly over his hip and waist as he pushes Sebastian's t-shirt out of the way. He takes a few extra seconds to find the right spot.

Hunter's treatment of Sebastian is more delicate. Less regimented. Less clinical.

And Sebastian tries to tell himself it's all in his head, but he's not convinced.

* * *

The eighth week of the regime, Sebastian is at the front of the queue. He watches intently as Hunter's nimble fingers unpack the needles and steroids from their casings, lining them up on the table with military precision.

After a minute, Hunter calls him up, and Sebastian snaps himself back to reality. He takes his position, trying to remove the thoughts of Hunter's hands from his mind. He most certainly doesn't think of Hunter making short work of a condom. There is no way that he imagines Hunter's fingers caressing his cheeks. And he most certainly doesn't fantasise about Hunter's palm over his cock, kneading his balls, the calluses on the pads of his fingers stroking over the veins on his shaft.

A sharp nip in his side brings his attention back to the real world, and he looks down to find a smug smile over Hunter's face. Hunter locks eyes with Sebastian, his hands still lightly pressing into the boy's hip. He leans in lightly and presses a small peck to the puncture mark, before releasing Sebastian from his grasp.

It takes Sebastian a few seconds to process what just happened, and he steps off to the side, watching intently as Hunter administers the treatment to Jeff.

He ignores the way his heart skips a beat as he notices that Hunter doesn't kiss Jeff. He spends the remainder of the time trying to comprehend Hunter's motives

* * *

Even after everyone else has left, Sebastian remains in place, leaning against the back of the couch, his eyes roaming over Hunter's body.

"I can feel you undressing me with your eyes, Smythe," Hunter calls as he pushes the box back into the storage cupboard.

Sebastian can't help the twisting in his stomach, and his mouth runs dry as Hunter steps deliberately towards him.

"I'm your captain," Hutner drawls, with a smirk, as he folds his hands together behind his back. "I'm not supposed to be the object of your desires."

Sebastian nods dumbly, mutters a "Yes, Sir" and he feels a heat growing within him as Hunter steps ever closer.

He finally stops in front of Sebastian, their mouths no more than an inch a part, and he drops his voice and presses their cheeks together so that he can whisper in Sebastian's ear.

"It's good to know I'm so attractive."

Hunter traces a finger over the outline of Sebastian's cock, elliciting a quiet whimper. He raises his hand to Sebastian's cheek, lightly strokes it, running a finger over his lips, before leaning in and melding their mouths together.

Sebastian is unresponsive to the kiss at first, struck with the pure shock of the moment, but he reciprocates after a few moments, slipping his hands around Hunter's waist, pulling him flush against his own body.

"For the record, you're quite good-looking, too" Hunter whispers, before pushing his tongue further into Sebastian's mouth.


End file.
